The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing lateral bipolar transistors, and more particularly for manufacturing lateral bipolar transistors in an integrated circuit, exhibiting high gain and enjoying a relatively short manufacturing cycle time.
In the present state of art, methods for manufacturing lateral bipolar transistors in an integrated circuit have a shortcoming of a relatively long cycle time, i. e. the manufacturing time for a cycle is long. As a result, the manufacturing cost is increased by the long cycle time. The most important factor that leads to the long cycle time is the diffusing process, because diffusing takes more time than other processes. Moreover, lateral bipolar transistors made by conventional diffusing processes have relative low gain, which is generally not considered to be an advantage.